Your Xicution
by Shazmina
Summary: Date: 3/13/2089 Fighting, people trying to kill you, guns, underground rebels, and a sexy bomb tech with wild blue hair and eyes. What could possibly be next? Love? Phft! Yeah right! ...maybe. Yaoi/a bit OCC/AU/Romance/Hurmor/Action/Adventure


In this new era there wasn't laser hand guns, flying cars, teleporters, space-ships, portals, time travel machines, lavish home cooked meals from a spray can, or anything like that. But there was one thing someone did achieve. Strangely, a person, a man of great power could predict ones future. What they were like, and who'd they grow up to be, and their soul mate. Well not exactly the soul mates name. Just rough details like hair color, last name, gender, and personality. No one knew how, but this theory was tested of the young twenty-year-old that seemed to manipulate life with the tips of his fingers. Ten years later, fifty people tested from the ages 5 – 20 that are now 15 –30, all tests came out true. And instantly made the thirty year old a billionaire in no time. This man is named Aizen Sosuke. He created a program for doctors that would give them the same accurate results.

Now there was nothing bad knowing what your child is going to be when they grow up or their personality, hell even knowing their soul mate was just fine. Everyone loved it. They loved it at first, then a law passed if the baby that was born was going to be a criminal, gang member, traitor to friends, kill themselves, having a bad personality, that they would have authorization over killing the newborns. Soon they even started to test grown-ups, teenagers, toddlers that were born before the program came out, and ones that ended up on that list were killed. 12% of teenagers were mercilessly killed.

That is when people started to protest. The protesters were killed. Killed by a force that to this day doesn't exist. 5% of adults were killed, and 3% toddlers. Over all 20% of the human population came down within five years. Crime rates around the world went down, but up came a rebellious group. They called themselves, Xcution. The ones who live in secret, having their children at home, going against Aizen and his company trying to bring him down. Many died trying, but no one cared because they knew if they rebelled, that their fate would be no different.

You got the good dogs, and the bad dogs. And in Aizen's mind, the bad dogs need to be shot in the head. There is no need for a dog that disobeys. After Aizen put an explosive bomb in two of the Xcution bases that were found, and blew them up, Xcution went silent. Led to believe that they were completely annihilated. So somewhat peace came to the world. But everyone knew there had to be more than two bases. What was Xcution planning? No one knew, but they would find out soon.

14 years later after Xcution Bombing.

"Shut the hell up, I don't want to hear you biting my ear off anymore." Snapped lightly at my rowdy, short-tempered classmate, Rukia Kuchiki. She was a pain in the ass, but if she didn't mean well I'd jump off a cliff long time ago. She had been nagging my ear since she saw me this morning at school. And each chance she got to blow it off more she did it.

"I don't know how you passed the Hogyoku test, you're so foul." Rukia growled to me, watching me with her infuriated violet eyes. I ignored her words since she said those to me at least once a week, possibly more. I got to my front door knowing she'd come in even if I did slam the door in her face, and that would be more trouble than it's worth trying to stop her. So, I just threw the door open and kicked off my shoes.

"Everyone would get foul if their friend been gnawing on their ear for the past nine hours." Throwing my light jacket on the hook, she followed me down the hall that led to the living room/dining room/kitchen. My sisters Yuzu and Karin were in there staring at the television,

"Welcome back, Ichi-nii." They said in a monotonous voice, like they were captivated by something. Rukia was still talking but I learned to professionally ignore her when it came to nonstop bullshit. I blinked going to the television, looking at it. Rukia fell silent when her eyes met the screen as well.

**"I repeat, the ASH Hospital has been blown up. It has been completely annihilated. Luckily there were no patients inside, but some doctors were sadly lost in the explosion. The reasons are unclear for now, but we'll try to get the information as soon as possible." **We watched the news intently watching the ever so popular hospital smolder. ASH: Aizen Sosuke Hogyoku. It's where they did the deliveries of babies, or most of them anyway. There are other hospitals.

"Why would someone want to blow up a hospital?" Yuzu quietly said with sadness swarming in her warm brown eyes. I saw Karin about to speak. But before she could I made my remark about it.

"Why wouldn't they? Aizen's a bastard. I bet this is the work of Xcution. I bet they're back. I mean Aizen did blow up their buildings, why not the other way around?" Yuzu looked up at me with her wide worried eyes,

"Ichigo, we're not supposed to say that out-loud! It's illegal." They had made the word 'Xcution' illegal three years ago. Except for in U.S.A because the whole freedom of speech thing. Until one year ago when, Aizen, sneakily, became president of the United States. How the hell he did it, I don't know. Since technically you have to be a U.S citizen to become one. But strangely a month before he became president, thee president at the time passed the law that anyone in any country could become one. Execution is legal to say but not Xcution. It was hard to tell between the two there I suppose. Turning away from the TV having my shoulders roll a bit showing a shrug.

"Well Aizen had it coming to him. He needs to die anyway." Yuzu twirling around on the sofa, now on her knees, you could see tears forming in her big innocent eyes.

"Ichigo don't say that! You could get into trouble! They are watching everyone…" Waving a hand while going to the door that led up the stairs to my room, Rukia followed, "Yeah, sorry." Trotting up to my bedroom, I went in and threw my bag on the floor before flopping onto my waiting mattress. How good it felt. Rukia took a seat on my desk chair and stared at me in silence. Her silence actually bugs me. It means she's thinking, and her thinking means she'll get serious on me in a moment.

"Ichigo, don't you fear being sent to prison, or anything?"

"Of course I fear shit, it's what makes humans human. Unlike Aizen who's a monster in a human skin." She gave an aggravated growl and rolled closer to the bed in the glass chair.

"Let me rephrase that. Don't you fear what Aizen could do to you for saying something like that? You know your sister is right. They are watching everyone now in days." I let her words hang in the air, I stared out in open space. Pondering on it. I believed fully that Aizen needed to be killed. Any man who gives orders to execute babies, teenagers, children, grownups, and elders; deserves to die a painful death. It wasn't right. Who was he to do something that horrible.

"If Aizen came after me personally…" Said suddenly not knowing minutes passed. Eight long minutes passed for her as she waited for an answer she thought she'd never get. I glared at the ceiling feeling hatred burning in my stomach; "I'd kill him." Rukia said nothing out loud, but her eyes said everything. Wide in shock of the words that was just said. It fell silent again, both of us unaware of the presence behind my door.

"You don't mean that. You're a lover, not a fighter. I read your file." I sat up and growled at her a bit, "Well maybe Aizen's little computer program screwed up. Because I meant that with everything I've got. Aizen deserves to die in cold blood for what he's done and doing." With those words said, she looked at the wooden floor knowing this discussion is over. And the presence at the door walked away without a sound.

* * *

"Good Ichigo! Go again!" Kisuke, my fighting instructor bellowed towards me from across the room. His hands were cupped around his mouth, and the sword he was using was at his feet. He loved to swordplay with me. But I fucking hated it because it honestly felt like he was trying to cut off my damn head. It didn't make it any better when the sword is real. I gained my breath pulling my steel black katana up from the ground where I had it resting.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?" Exclaimed for the millionth time. He only smiled at me and raised his sword towards me,

"Of course! Now come on, Ichigo, you're getting slow! And I'm the old man here. It should be the other way around." The damn hat-and-clogs. What I wouldn't give to cut that damn smile off of his face at times. I just know he's mocking me. The bastard. Readying my katana and charged towards him. Our blades clashed together harshly, sparks flew, you could see the smile that was on Kisuke's lips is gone, and a look of concentration was on his face. The jerk better be concentrating. Because I was just about to disembowel him. Teacher or not.

An hour passed of that, I went to him when I needed to release steam most of the time. Pent up anger. I thought about Aizen a lot, and the more I thought about him the more I wanted to find this Xcution gang, group, thing and join them to take the guy out. This world didn't need him. Aizen was like a fucking plague wiping out the human race. I swear if he could do this little trick of his on animals, reptiles, amphibians, and so on, that they'd all be dead by now and we'd be cannibalistic and the human population would dwindle down to zilch, nada, nothing.

"Water?" Kisuke offered having a bottle of water extended towards me. Taking it gratefully, and didn't waste time tossing it back and downing half of it. He sat next to me on the tatami mat floor in his basement dojo like place.

"It's hard to believe you're going to be a doctor. Man, you'd be a great kendo instructor, or a martial artist instructor along side Tatsuki." I actually wouldn't mind either of those options. In fact, I think I'll do it.

"If you have a spot open in your staff, I wouldn't mind becoming an instructor." His emerald eyes glimmered at me for a moment before his hat hid them once again. And once again, all you could see was his smile, which was deadly deceiving most of the time.

"But it says you're going to become a doctor. Your father has already been giving you studies on it, right?" I slid a hand through my orange tresses that fell to my shoulders slightly trying to keep my anger out of the way of this.

"Yeah, he is. But I don't believe that crap on the Hogyoku. I don't want to be a doctor. I feel like there's something more to my life than running a little clinic with my father till I die. There just has to be. There's no way I'm settling for it." Taking another swig of my water, not seeing the dangerous knowing look in Kisuke's eyes.

"So, what are you going to do when you grow up?" It was a question I never was asked. Because everyone knew everyone's future, so why ask? The few drops of water left in the empty plastic bottle slid down the sides of the inside. Time clicked on the clock that hung on the wall across from us. I sighed and slouched,

"Never thought about it. But definitely not a doctor, not my thing." Grinning a bit standing, "Maybe I'll travel, that sounds cool. Settle down in some deserted Island where there are no laws against stupid shit, or ruthless, pointless killings. Like the word Xcution."

"Whoo, Ichigo, don't throw illegal words around so easily. If I wasn't your God Father I'd probably report you." Scoffing a bit turning towards him with an irritated look, "I don't give a shit. Let them bastards come. I'll give them something to mend."

"So scary Ichigo-kun." Grunting a bit while pulling my gym bag up from the floor. "Take care now, and try to behave."

"You too." It was always nice to hang around Kisuke; he's the only one that gets me. Or he is just the only one who actually listens. Sighing lightly having my attention on the blue sky, blue, another thing that calms me down other than sparring. It is beautiful.

"Come on guys it's awesome!" Keigo shouted to us in the middle of the classroom. He was lucky the teacher wasn't here or else he'd be sent to detention. He held out his touch phone towards us that looked like it was something from the matrix with cryptic writing on it, and the green glow of the writing.

"No way, why would we do that when we know what we're going to be already?" Told him, Mizuiro nodded, "And besides, if it shows something other than what I was told I was going to be. I'd be sad. I've always wanted to be a boss at a women's hostess club."

"Yeah, whatever. Besides Keigo, you want to be an Olympic runner, right? So why the hell do you have that program anyway?" Asked not really curious about it, but decided to ask anyway. Keigo always did something stupid that no one could really explain why too.

"Because, I wanna know if the results are the same. This app is only half way through production so it's not completely accurate. Some people got really funny things. And I thought it'd be fun to try."

"Well okay." Tatsuki said, she was standing near my desk. She leaned forward having her finger press against the little outlined box in the corner on Keigo's phone. After a few moments it beeped at her and her finger removed.

"Ha ha ha it says you're a male and that you're going to be a ballerina!" Keigo laughed hard as Tatsuki flushed, "That idea is completely ridiculous even if I was born a male!" She spouted out as Orhime cheered a bit taking Keigo's phone, "My turn! I want to see if I'll be a robot!" Everyone gave her a bland or nervous look. Her finger was on the screen; it beeped once more.

"I'm a female, and I'm going to be a bunny. Aww!" They eventually went around the classroom with the small device. Some were true but most were false. A lot of people got a laugh out of it. It ended up in front of me for the last person; even our teacher tried it. Apparently she was going to be a champion chef and her soul mate is a sumo wrestler named Jamie.

"Come on, Ichigo. It's your turn. You're the only one who hasn't tried yet."

"No way, it's a waste of time. And class is beginning in one minute."

"Come on, Ichigo-kun. Try it, it's fun." Giving a sigh to Orihime, Tatsuki patted on my shoulder to shove me along to try it.

"Fine." Uttered out taking the phone from Keigo's hands and pressed the pad of my thumb against the outlined square. I watched the screen go blank then flash before it beeped. I stared at the small words with narrow eyes.

"This thing really has an imagination of its own." Spoke, Keigo grinned widely.

"What? What does it say?" He almost cheered out, I turned the screen to him.

"It says I'm a member of that group and that I'm going to murder Aizen." The classroom fell silent. Dead as night to use as a better term for how silent as it got. Snorting a bit tossing the phone on my desk. "But it also says my soul mate is a blue beast with four paws and a bad temper."

"Wow Ichigo, hahaha you're going to marry a cat!"

"Oie shut up! I ain't going to marry a damn cat or kill that prick!" The class fell into nervous laughs. The teacher clapped, "Okay lets start class. We've wasted enough time on this." Keigo gathered his phone and went to his seat along with everyone else. I stared at my desktop for a moment feeling the joking feeling wear off. Now the profile other than the beast thing, felt like it was true. If I had a chance, Aizen would be dead. Gazing to the side at Rukia, whose eyes were on me, her look was indescribable.

The bell rang telling us school was over. I collected my bag and was the first out the door. Rukia followed me hot on my heels. We left the school in silence.

"Ichigo-"

"It was an inaccurate test. So don't worry about it. Even if I want to kill that guy, I can't. And besides, there's no way I'm marrying a damn cat. So calm down." She walked next to me staring ahead,

"I've been wondering though. Your father is the one who delivered and tested you, right?" Looking over at her with a bit of curiosity on what is going on through her head.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well your father would do anything for his family, like you would. What if he saw your future, and saw it knowing it'd mean your death. And gave you a new file?"

"That's illegal. And that's stupid. He follows the laws to the T."

"But Ichigo-" Turning to her making her stop, "There's no buts Rukia. My father wouldn't do that."

"In everyone's test today at least one this was right. Even if it was gender, lover, future, whatever. Something was right. Not everything was wrong. Your file on there said you were an amphibian female that is going to marry a furry, blue, four-legged beast. The only thing I can see right on that file is what you're going to do when you grow up. And to be honest, what was there seems more likely to happen than you becoming a doctor."

Giving her a stubborn look of impossibility, her shoulders slumped. "Just think about it, okay?"

"All these tests are just stupid theories of one person. Nothing is set in stone. Rukia, dammit." Cursed as she disappeared from my sights. Huffing a breath out before realizing I was in front of my house. I turned back to where Rukia was before shaking my head and went inside. Even though I wanted to go against what she said, it did make sense. But if it were something like that, then I'd know about it, right? Dad would tell me something that important. I mean, for safety reasons…or something like that.

"Welcome home Ichi-nii!" Yuzu spoke as I came through the door, "Hey." Mumbled out going to the fridge for a juice. Dad looked up at me with a wide grin,

"What's wrong my son? Did something happen at school today?" I grabbed a juice-box out of the fridge having it close with a foot. Grabbing the straw from the back of the juice box and popped the plastic off of it.

"Something like that. Keigo came in today with the Hogyoku app on his new phone and had everyone try it. Since it's in the process stage it's not all correct. But mine was still odder than everyone elses." He didn't flinch, twitch or anything. He didn't look bothered by the news at all.

"Mhm?" Yuzu left the room with a basket of folded laundry. She was probably going to go put it all away.

"Everything was odd. Not only did it say that I'm an amphibian female, it says I'm going to marry a four legged beast with blue fur." He laughed heartily,

"So what's what is bothering you? I guarantee you my son you are not an amphibian. "

"That's not the part that bothered me. What bothered me is it said I'm going to take down Aizen." Stabbing the straw in the little aluminum-covered seal, his laughter dropped. Looking up at him with eyes only while bringing the straw to my lips.

"Well that would be bothersome. But I promise you my boy; you are going to be a doctor like your dear old dad! Now give daddy a hug!" Kicking him in the face before he reached me and squished his head with the same foot,

"No way." When I got in my room, I fell in the thick, clear glass chair and stared up at my ceiling once again. Like I've done many times before. But stared at it differently. Was my father lying? How could I find out if he was? Was I really destined to kill Aizen, thee Aizen Sosuke? Wondered while sipping on the juice idly. The next day I was thankful it was a weekend day. I tugged my jacket up around my neck as a cool chill ran down my back when I entered the hospital closest to my house. A classmate of mine, father, owns this place. I hate the guy, but his father is really respectable with his success.

Looking around the main area a bit, a woman at the front desk spotted me and smiled, "Is there someone you're looking for, Sir?" Approaching her desk, trying to figure out what I was going to say. But it mainly came up blank other than what I had thought of in the first place. And I didn't want to make it look like I had never gotten a Hogyoku test before.

"Uh, yeah, I was wondering if I could take the Hogyoku test over…again." Her thin brown eyebrows raised just a bit before settling. The woman smiled a bit before having her head tilt to the side, "Sure! What is your name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo." She nodded a bit and started to type on the keyboard, I leaned up against the edge of the counter as she did so. Looking around a bit, this place was really nice. But it felt so cliché. Like one of those hospitals that could be an insane asylum in a blink of an eye. Jerking back a bit when the woman popped out from behind the desk with a file in hand, "All right, follow me."

"Wait, can you leave your desk? And don't I make an appointment or something?"

"Of course, when it comes to people who want to take retakes on their Hogyoku test or never had one, our first priority is to get the results." But shouldn't the first priority be the patients that could be dying? Thought with thin lips as she led me into a maze of halls that left us in a delivery room.

"This room is where we take the tests. Since not many people have had the test, we put it in the delivery room." Makes sense. "Just sit there and I'll get the test tablets ready." I took a seat to the seat she had waved to. Looking around a bit, talk about sanitary and white. So fucking white. Shaking my head a bit when a floater came into vision from the pure whiteness of this room. The nurse/receptioness/ whatever she is; came back with what looked like a thin piece of plastic. But I knew better. It was the new improved 'tablet' now nearly invisible. If you lost it before, you'll never find it now. She sat one in front of me and turned it on. A wire connected the two; she sat in the seat across from me. Idly, I watched the screen come to life. It blinked saying loading before settling into a hand print image.

"Please press your hand to the center." Lifting up my hand a bit, having it move over to the handprint. Feeling unsure for a moment before I pressed my hand onto the tablet. The print glew a bit and a voice came from the tablet. "Researching hand structure, patterns, and tissue. This will only take a moment. Please hold still till the research is complete." Computer voices are really creepy. Just because of the thought that robots can take over the world. You could hear the tablet whirring. I licked the surface of my teeth then looked up at the woman in waiting. She was staring at her side of the pad waiting. She looked rather excited.

"You like these tests?" Asked just to pass time. Her head snapped up to me, a smile formed on her pink glossy lips. "Very much so. I love watching the researching part then when it comes up. It feels like I'm a fortuneteller when I'm telling the person their future and such. Oh it's done!" The woman chirped and looked back down at the screen. She looked down the list,

"Ichigo Kurosaki, right. Male, yes. Lover, ooh I would've never guessed that you were gay." She said rather surprised, in fact, I felt a little surprise coming on as well.

"What?" Almost bellowed. She looked up at me with this innocent look. Her lips pushed out a bit, "I'm not gay!" She pointed to the tablet, still looking oh so innocent. "But it says your lover is a male. He sounds like a real charmer." She giggled a bit. I was put speechless in my seat. Her giggle turned into a full out hysterical laughter. Waiting, still in shock. I was going to be with a guy?

"The look on your face is priceless. Would you like to know more about him?" That's it, this Hogyoku program just hated him and liked to tease him. That's it, it works for others, but not him. It must have some vendetta against him or something.

"His last name is Jaegerjaques. He has blue hair, oh that sounds sexy." Blue? So that program of Keigo's did get something right. Who the hell has natural blue hair? I bet it's dyed. "He's very temperamental, has blue eyes as well. Oh he sounds so beautiful. But he has a lot of pride…looks like he's going to be a handful. I wish I could see all the details on ones lover, it would complete my day to see how opposite lovers are from each other."

"I'm not gay." Repeated, it was almost a question though. I never really cared about relationships, women in general, aside from my mother and friends. But that was the extent of it. You could see the laughter in her eyes when they looked at my own. "Oh maybe you're only gay for him. That would be so romantic." Then again I never looked at men that way either. In fact it kind of disturbs me to think of anyone I know in that way, even if it's just some random guy in my class.

"And future, I love this part best." She started to read the file I guess, and fell in complete silence. Quirking up a brow to her, "What is it?" Her body twitched a bit, she smiled a bit, "Oh nothing, the information hasn't completely loaded yet." She said quietly before looking back down at the screen. Suspicion swirled around me. I slowly moved my seat back from its scooted up position to the table. "Ah…" Replied, sliding my hand off of the pad, she didn't notice it at all. Observing her, she sat eerily quiet and tense.

Remembering the test of Keigo's from yesterday. How it went on about Xcution, and Aizen. A pit of unease pitted in my stomach, both of us jumped a bit when a knock came at the door. She didn't even look at me when two officers came in. I felt my stomach lurch a bit when a gun was pointed at me. When I saw the barrel of the gun, my body moved into action. Launching out of my seat having my elbow come up and smack the man who pointed the gun at me. He fell to his knees holding his blood-gushing nose. I slipped passed the other that cursed and turned to follow. Looking back a bit, he was following. Turning my attention back in front of me, almost slamming into a housekeeper and her cart full of cleaning supplies.

"Watch it!" She snapped towards me, I didn't even take the time to apologize. Charging faster down the hall when I heard freeze then a gunshot. People started screaming and falling to the floor. Their arms covering their heads as I passed and more shots went off. I didn't even feel the one graze the sleeve of my jacket. Turning the corner that led me to the front entrance. Skidding to a stop when two more officers were there. Turning down the other way and ignored the 'stop', 'freeze', bellows from the two cops. Twisting and turning through halls. Pushing myself inside a room where an old-man laid sleeping. Shutting the door as quietly as possible while trying to rush. Going to the window that was there and opened it. Not thinking twice when climbing out of it to see a ten-story drop. Balancing on the edge, moving slowly, leaning down, I grabbed the edge and dropped my body over it.

Looking down seeing the next little ledge a few feet from me. Looking left then right. I spotted a pipe. Swinging my body in the direction of the pipe, moving towards it slowly. I heard the door I had gone through slam open. Not looking up, but picking up my pace. Going quicker when I heard their shouts. The pipe in reach I reached out with one hand and grasped it. A loud shot came then a dink. Looking up just a bit to see a dent in the pipe. Just big enough dent to know that it was a cop that almost made a dead on hit to my head with his bullet. Grabbing the pipe with my other hand and let myself slide down quickly. Wincing when bumps passed my hand scraping lightly.

More gunshots, people down below were even yelling. Landing in the alley and huffed a bit looking down at my beat red hands, in some places it was bleeding. The pew of a bullet met my ear when it bounced off something else. Running once again, pushing my bleeding hands away from my mind. I felt my heart beating fast, my pulse going crazy, and my mind going blank. I could hear my raspy breathing inside my head. Everything else was numbed. I didn't feel the bullet lodge itself into my arm, or notice that I reacted and held it for only a moment before moving my legs faster and my arms pumping at my sides. Emerging from an alley onto a sidewalk. Looking around, police cars came around the corners.

I moved again going across the street. Dodging most of the cars. Hitting one at full speed, I slid across the hood and fell off on the other side. Not caring for it screeching to a halt, or the car that just about ran me over come to a halt as well. I pulled myself up onto my feet and started running again. Inside another alley going around the corner slamming into a brick like figure. Both of us fell hard to the ground. Groaning a bit,

"Whoa, are you two okay?"

* * *

And a different one. I was watching a movie, I don't remember which, but in the middle of it this idea struck me. I had forgotten it over two times before I was able to remember it a third time and write it down. Like others, this doesn't have much to it, it has at least another chapter, but I need to get more done on it.

What do you think of it so far though?


End file.
